fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered/Pincelle Talks
Pincelle Talks are a type of chat system that Sketch can activate in which Sketch and Pincelle (and ocassionally Prof. Sanster) talk about the fighter closest to him. Unten Sketch: NO WAY! Pincelle: IS THAT--!? Sketch: UNTEEN!! Oh my goodness gracious i'm such a big fan-- Pincelle: Sketch, calm down! Unten may be awesome but in this situation he's your opponent. Sketch: Oh yeah...We should watch out for his electrical attacks or we'll be roasted in an instant. Pincelle: Exactly.... Sketch: ... Pincelle: ....What. Sketch: I dunno, I expected a bear pun or two. PalmMan Leah Needlenam Reptflux 3.14 Reese PAIN-T Palutena White Sketch: Oh look, it's Kirby! Pincelle: Umm...Sketch, that's not Kirby, that's White. Sketch: Eh, close enough. Pincelle: Actually, while he may look like Kirby in terms of design, he's completely different in terms of attacks, being able to use his fire powers and his BoomStick to shoot explosions! Sketch: A pyrokinetic white puffball that wields a staff that shoots explosions...Wow...Just wow. Rachel Trip Sketch: Oh, look! It's Trip! Trip (TttM): What's up, guys! Sketch & Pincelle: WOAH!! Trip (TttM): What's going on? Sketch: When I said "It's Trip" I meant the Trip we're fighting right now...not you! Pincelle: How did you even get here!? Prof. Sanster: The Trip you're fighting right now is a Catalyst, that means he has many incarnations throughout the universe, the Trip you're talking to is just another one of those incarnations. Sketch: Let's just finish with him before this gets eve more confusing... Trip (TttM): Very well, but watch out, as he can use abilities from all of his incarnations! Ella Metals Strafe Red Danjixrus Zerita Leila Metals John Mogwai Scarlet Riddle Volt Mioda Mika Sho Koloro Sketch: Oh hey, another paint user! Pincelle: You said it, Koloro can use her elemental color powers to attack ya or fire them all at once in a rainbow arc, also... Sketch: What? Pincelle: I'M technically the paint user here, hehe. Sketch: Urgh, we're already gettng into this debate again? Pincelle: But it's true! Sketch: But I don't care! Teardrop Hama Mr. Chill Light Jerrix Cruiser Aingeru Iron Mask Hein Scyplo Mycool the Master Sketch Sketch: Well, hello there, handsome! Pincelle: First of all, don't be so narcissistic, second of all, WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED OR AT THE VERY LEAST CONFUSED BY THIS!?!? Sketch: Look Pincelle, I think we've seen enough crap to realize this universe is weird. Pincelle: Well, I-- But, he-- I just-- Ah, dammit, you're right. Sketch: Back to the fight, this is me AKA My abilities include wielding Pincelle to attack. Pincelle: And as we all know by now, the Soulbrush can not only be used as a meelee weapon, but also as a projectile weapon, as it can fire magical paint in many different ways! Fera Abba Smile Data Bowie Wheelzen Mylan Starlight Elfain Jane Sketch: Well, wouldn't you look at that? It's Jane! Jane: What's up Sketch, long time no see! Sketch: How's life been going for ya? Jane: Not too bad actually, not too bad at all-- Pincelle: COULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO THE FIGHT!? Jane: Looks like someone's a little jealous! Pincelle: Poor Pincelle must be feelin' like a third wheel right now! Pincelle: What!? No! It's just....THIS IS A FIGHTING GAME! YOU SHOULD BE FIGHTING! Jane: Okay, okay. Look Sketch, just because we're friends doesn't mean i'll go easy on you! Sketch: Yeah, I heard you brought your guns and your iconic ice axe into the battle! Jane: And you'd be right! Sketch: Okay then! Bring it on! Jake Rubber Hooves Henry the Moose Speedy Fandro the Blob Bob the Blob YonenBooe Autores Pesh Sketch: Wow, I don't know much about Pesh, but he surely didn't look like THIS on the pictures! Pincelle: Looks like Pesh got suited up for battle! With that powerful sword you could be torn to shreds in an instant! Sketch: I'll just stay away from the sword then? Pincelle: Good plan, but Pesh has taken care of that as well, as he's able to call Pushy, Nicies and Hazzies to come to his aid and attack his opponents. Sketch: I'm pretty sure that's cheating. Reese II Sia Pincelle: IIII'M GONNA SWIIING!!-- Sketch: Could you please shut the hell up!? Ever since I got back to Earth my sister has been singing that same song OVER AND OVER! Pincelle: Okay, okay! No need to be so rude! Anyways, Sia's name may sound like the popstar's name, but apart from that this Sia is much more different! She mainly wields a blade called the "Palm Cutter", which is a blade used to cut palmtrees but modified to be stronger. Sketch: Also it may just be because i'm small, but she's TALL AS HELL! X-Ray Beth Operatino Guaptain Dark Strafe Sketch: Wow, just Strafe but slightly more evil-looking, how original Pincelle: SKETCH!! Now it's not the best time! Sketch: Hey, it's true! Pincelle: It may be true, but his attacks are way more aggresive than Strafe's, so I don't think we should mess with him! Doomulus Grime Orithiel Abaddon Happy Face Sketch: OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?!? Pincelle: KILL IT! KILL IT! Sketch: D-Do I seriously have to fight it? Pincelle: Come on Sketch, don't be a coward, all it can do is use ink and blocks to kill you! Sketch: THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY LESS TERRIFYING! Shy Guy Yellow Heart Plague Master Mr. Sew'n Dr. Norman Gai Sketch: Ohoho, now this guy looks like he could get along with Leah! Pincelle: Normain may look like another insane doctor, but the reason why he's insane in the first place makes you feel bad for him... Sketch: Yeah I've heard all the people in his hospital died or something! Pincelle: Let's move on to a lighter topic, like his moves! he uses two sharpened makeshift crutches which can cut and even stab you if you get too close! Sketch: So I gotta watch my distance, gotcha. Corshama Goblin Magician If Volt isn't on the battlefield... Sketch: D'aww! How cute, he even has his little toy staff Pincelle: Sketch, watch out! That's not a toy! Sketch: Whoa! Thanks for telling me. Pincelle: No problem, just be careful around him, he has a really big arsenal of magic attacks. Sketch: Thanks! Pincelle: He's also sporting a scarf that looks an AWFUL lot like Volt's Sketch: Yeah, we should set him up with the police before he steals any more scarves... If Volt is on the battlefield... Sketch: D'aww! How cute, he even has his little toy staff Pincelle: Sketch, watch out! That's not a toy! Sketch: Whoa! Thanks for telling me. Pincelle: No problem, just be careful around him, he has a really big arsenal of magic attacks. Sketch: Thanks! Pincelle: He's also sporting a scarf that looks an AWFUL lot like Volt's Sketch: But Volt is carrying his own scarf right now....Does he just have a wardrobe full of those!? Goblin Defender Sketch: Okay, there's no way a shield can do damage to us, right? Pincelle: Weeell.... Sketch: Dear god, don't tell me his shield has magic powers Pincelle: That's about right. Most of his attacks use protection moves, making him almost invincible. Not only that, but he also has a good amount of offensive attacks! Sketch: Why is every cute person in this damn game so dangerous Pincelle: No idea. Goblin Swordsman Sketch: D'aww! Aren't you the cutest thing in the world!? Pincelle: Watch out Sketch! He's got a sword! Sketch: Whoa! How can such an adorable creature be able to wield such a deadly weapon!? Pincelle: I don't know, but he sure does how to use it! So you better be careful! Sketch: Gotcha! The End Sketch: W-Whoa... Pincelle: N-Ngghhh... Prof. Sanster: What's going on with you two? Sketch: I-It's that guy...the spirits don't like him at all... Pincelle: You can have me as evidence. Prof. Sanster: Well, he is The End, one of the three deaths. Sketch: That explains it! Grrr...I swear i'm kicking his ass Pincelle: Woah, be careful Sketch, he can use his scythe and mind powers to kill you! Sketch: Looks like I'll have to tak that risk...*gulp* Dark Climbers Sketch: Seriously? DARK CLIMBERS? That's as lame as you can get Lolo: Hey! We heard that! Sketch: What are you doing here? This is our chat! Pincelle: Yeah, you can't just burst in like that! Lala: We'll leave as soon as you apologize! Sketch: Okay, i'm sorry, there. Now leave us alone! Lolo: Oh, now you're gonna get it! Pincelle: Um...Sketch? Maybe messing with them wasn't such a good idea...The Dark Climber duo can attack using their powerful dark magic and their hammers... Sketch: Well, this is a fighting game, so I have to mess with them one way or another if I wanna win... The Apprentice Oshtyo Thorn Sinless Devil Little P Boberius Blackwood Sketch: Well, hello there, little one! Blackwood: Are you not scared by my looks at all? Pincelle: Trust me, we've already seen alot of things. Sketch: Hmmm...I get bad vibes about your spirit...There's no way you could've placed in it a stump and manage to control it like you do... Blackwood: Don't you know about me? Makes sense, I was gone for alot of time! Pincelle: What are you? Blackwood: I AM BLACKWOOD! I AM A DEITY! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LAWS THE SPIRITS FOLLOW IN YOUR WORLD! Sketch: Wow, looks like someone has anger issues. Pincelle: Watch out, Sketch! He can attack you with vines and other plant attacks! Sketch: Got that! Johnathon Hades Sketch: Urgh!-- Pincelle: What's going on, Sketch-- NGHH! Sketch: This guy...has been in some spiritual rituals...I sense it inside of him! The bastard's been messing with the spirit realm! Pincelle: Dammit! Sketch: That's it! I'm taking him down! Pincelle: Watch out Sketch, I can sense demonic power in his soul! Sketch: I know, probably the result of said rituals, however he can also use meelee attacks or use actual weapons like his rifle. Pincelle: Come on Sketch, we gotta be careful around this guy! Wozz Sketch: Okay can we just talk about what the hell is up with this octopus Pincelle: Yeah, it's got only 5 tentacles and....where the hell did he get that monocle!? Wozz: Oh, who are you to talk!? Your quality is at 0%! That means you're not good at all! Sketch: I...what? Pincelle: Anyways...Wozz used to be the guardian of a realm known as the Wall of Shame, from there he can pull out objects and other beings to help him out in battle Sketch: Okay then? Jim of the Floating Isles JIM Purple Ono the Blob PAIN-T 2.0 Category:Subpages